


Push Things Forward

by mistresscurvy



Series: Ten in Ten [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, M/M, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easier than Liam expected to casually say, "I am," when Niall asked who was in for a post-show smoke one random night in the middle of the tour. </p>
<p>Or maybe it had come off less casual than he'd intended, given the way all four of them were staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Things Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Set during late winter/early spring of 2012. 
> 
> This is the first 1D fic I started writing, way back in June before I had even watched a single interview with these assholes, back when I thought I might write one or two stories as gifts for harriet_vane but had no intention of actually having feelings for this fandom. ahahahahahahaaaaaa /o\
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane, mrsronweasley and mere for the cheerleading, to lokte for the Britpick, and to olivia_circe for the excellent beta. ♥

It was easier than Liam expected to casually say, "I am," when Niall asked who was in for a post-show smoke one random night in the middle of the tour. 

Or maybe it had come off less casual than he'd intended, given the way all four of them were staring at him. "You sure, mate?" Zayn asked finally. 

"Don't talk him out of it, let's get going!" Louis interjected, his hand firm around Liam's biceps and pulling him into the lift. 

It really wasn't _that_ big a deal, but when he tried to tell Louis that, Louis just rolled his eyes, frog-marching Liam out of the lift and into their hotel room and straight onto the balcony. 

"If it's not a big deal, then why haven't you done it before?" Harry asked reasonably. He closed the balcony door behind him, pulling a small bag out of his pocket. 

It was cold out on the balcony, too early in the season for anyone sensible to be outside. Liam felt a little better about having that small cloud of cover; the only other people mental enough to be outside would also likely be having a smoke of some kind or another. 

The click of Zayn's lighter brought his attention back to the task at hand. Zayn lit the joint, took a deep hit, and then offered it to Liam. "Ready when you are," he said, and Liam only hesitated a second before taking it from him.

* * *

Liam had spent a lot of time with his band mates while they were high. When he had been the only sober one, it had seemed like each of them became some exaggerated parody of themselves. Zayn tended to sit quietly in a corner, watching everything with slow, lazy blinks of his eyes, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Niall ate anything that wasn't bolted to the floor, his food thievery legendary among the too-often-burnt crew. The cadence of Harry's meandering stories about a frog he'd once found when he was a child on holiday stretched out like toffee, extending endlessly but never breaking. And Louis was like a house cat, never happy unless he was settled in someone's lap, perfectly willing to lash out if his intended target failed to pay him the attention he demanded. 

But somehow in months of being around them when they were high, Liam had never fully realised just how fucking _hilarious_ they all were. 

He started giggling when Louis bit his hand to keep Liam from abandoning him on the chair they were sharing, and the way Zayn kept _looking_ at him, oh god. And then Harry was explaining something to do with an old school friend classmate of his or maybe it was a cousin, something, Liam had no idea, but then he winked at Liam and started laughing too and Liam's stomach felt like it would burst from laughing so much. 

"Harry, stop laughing back at him, he'll never stop," Niall said. 

Liam threw his hand out in front of him. "Stop, in the name of love, before you break my heart. Think it o-whoa-ver," Liam sang, doing the best dancing that he could with Louis half in his lap. 

"There, he's not laughing now," Harry said. 

"Not sure that's much better," Zayn said, but Liam could hear the fondness in his voice, so it was okay. 

Liam dropped his head against the back of the chair, twisting so he could see Zayn better. "You love me singing. Even when it's just classics." Niall was arguing about something with Harry in the background, both of them so loud that Liam couldn't have heard Zayn, even if he did answer with words. But it didn't matter; he could tell Zayn was happy with him from across the room.

"So I had the garden gnome, and we were going to bring it home, I think. Except we already _were_ home, so I'm not quite sure why," Harry continued.

"Your stories are always so complicated, Haz," Louis complained. 

Liam started singing, "Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated," under his breath, not at all deterred by Louis's hand clapping over his mouth. He wriggled a bit, wanting to see what it was like to dance or move when he felt like this. Every thought, every moment seemed so _right now,_ so massive and all-consuming, and he wanted it all. 

It was hard to move with Louis sat square on his thighs, though, hand pressing against his mouth more firmly the longer Liam tried to sing Avril's masterpiece. So instead he sank back into the chair, giving up the fight. Louis blinked over at him when he stopped singing behind his hand, not pulling his hand away even when Liam bit his palm gently. It felt nice to have Louis's skin between his teeth, his fingers pressing against Liam's cheek when Liam nipped at him again. 

He was so lost in it that it took Niall standing in front of their chair and waving his hand at them for Liam to notice that the other three had all stood up. "We've just called Paul, we're heading down to the pub for a bit."

"I thought the whole point of getting high was that you didn't need to drink as well?" Liam asked. 

"That was the whole point for you," Niall corrected. "For us it's just the start." 

Liam nodded, the motion finally shaking Louis's hand off his face. He pushed Louis up off him, making himself stand up so that he could be a proper host and see them out. This turned out to be a bit more involved than he'd expected, his balance a bit out of whack, and he ended up sitting down rather quickly on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, pulling Liam further onto the bed and up against the headboard before Liam could answer. Liam just shrugged, blinking at Louis as he settled next to him on the bed. 

Liam let his head flop against Louis's arm, snuggling in closer when Louis stretched his arm across his shoulders, hand resting on his sleeve. "You lot going with Niall?" Liam asked Zayn and Harry.

It was a pointless question; if one of them was making a night of it, the others definitely weren't staying in. He didn't even need to wait for Zayn and Harry to tell him yes. He rolled his head around until he could see Louis. "You as well, then? Going to leave me with just the telly for company?"

Louis shook his head, hand still brushing over Liam's sleeve. "Nah, I'm alright. Someone's got to keep you safe," he said, the smirk coming out in his voice, and Liam elbowed him in the side. 

Somehow that slid them both further down the bed, limbs twisted together in a way that shouldn't have been comfortable but was. Liam spent a few moments trying to picture how they fit together in his mind, totally unclear on how the human body even _worked._ The mindblowing pondering of how his hand knew to move just because he thought about it almost meant he missed the rest of the lads heading out. He raised his hand to wave goodbye belatedly, still marveling that he could _do_ that. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

They managed to leave the hotel room without actually breaking anything, although Liam briefly worried about how much noise they were making in the hall. It was almost gone eleven, after all, and surely some of the guests would be trying to sleep. But once they had thundered past to the lifts it felt strangely quiet. He wasn't used to being able to hear himself think. It was sort of nice, but mostly he felt like that wasn't what people got high to do. He could think anytime. 

Leaning over to get the remote off the side table proved a bit more hazardous than he had expected, though. He didn't actually fall off the bed, in the end, but this was due mostly to Louis's hand clasped firmly around his biceps though. "Oi, maybe try not to bean yourself."

"I would have rolled," Liam retorted, demonstrating with the remote. "A perfect somersault, only sideways."

"It'd be the perfect anti-drug advert, Daddy Direction out of commission after his first encounter with the dread marijuana," Louis said, his hand still firm around Liam's arm.

"Don't let this be you, kids," Liam joked along. "Nah, most people wouldn't be so rubbish at being high, though, I'd expect it wouldn't be too effective a campaign in the end."

"You're not rubbish at it," Louis said, fingers dragging over the bare skin just under the sleeve of Liam's t-shirt. "You're having a laugh, singing off-key--"

"Hey," Liam protested. 

"--falling all over yourself when you try to stand," Louis continued. "You're doing it all exactly right." He sounded smug, like Liam's smashing first effort at getting fucked up was Louis's achievement to gloat about. Liam supposed it was, in a way. He curled closer to Louis, hand resting on Louis's belly. The slow rise and fall of his hand in time to Louis's breathing was a bit mesmerising, the soft feel of the cotton of his t-shirt against his fingertips demanding that he move with it. 

Louis shifted a bit, hitching Liam up so that his face was tucked against Louis's neck. The sound of his own heartbeat was loud in his ears. His skin seemed to vibrate when Louis dragged his hand up over Liam's shoulder, tapping his fingers there for a moment before continuing up Liam's neck and over to his cheek.

"There's one more classic thing to try when you're high," Louis murmured. His voice was muffled, and yet Liam felt like the sound was transmitted directly from Louis's throat into his ear. 

"What's that?" Liam asked, too zoned to be afraid of Louis's usual mocking jokes.

One moment Louis was shifting Liam's head just so, fingers gentle as they pressed into Liam's jaw, and then the next they were kissing. It felt suddenly like they'd always been kissing, like they were always breathing the same air, the soft pressure of Louis's lips against his as they kissed again and again feeling a bit like home. 

It was like passing breath between them, a flow from one kiss to the next, first Louis leading and then Liam taking control, before offering it back to Louis with a touch. He sank deeper into each kiss, the sensation of Louis's mouth on his spreading through his whole body. It felt like floating, and the only thing anchoring him to reality was Louis's hands as they pulled him closer, their legs already entwined, hips to hips. 

He broke away with a gasp, staring up at the ceiling with his heart pounding in his chest. When he sneaked a look at Louis, he saw his own dazed questions on Louis's face. 

"Do you kiss everyone you get high with?" Liam asked finally. He felt a bit dumb asking it--surely (hopefully) the answer was no--but he'd never before known anyone who kissed and hugged their friends the way Louis and the rest of the lads did. The boundaries got a bit confusing. 

Louis shook his head, nose brushing against Liam's. "Not quite like that," he said finally. "I mean, snogging always feels good when you're off your face, but." He shook his head again and then leaned in for another kiss, his fingers tight on Liam's hips. 

It didn't feel like a snog between friends. It felt like all Liam could do was give Louis every ounce of his focus and attention, because it was reflected back at him instantly, Louis's body curving in toward his. When Louis's fingers wriggled up beneath Liam's t-shirt, touching his belly, he about jumped out of his skin; his entire body was already so sensitive. That was apparently enough for Louis, because he got Liam's trousers undone and pants down around his thighs in an instant, both hands finding Liam's hard dick. 

Liam pulled Louis in closer, his arms wrapped tight around Louis's back, kissing him as Louis began to touch him. It was too much already, the sensations overwhelming his body, nerves short-circuiting and making him want to laugh. He wasn't normally that ticklish, but these were Louis's hands on him, fingers brushing over his balls and the insides of his thighs, catching on his hair. It was a lot to deal with all at once. 

He started to giggle, couldn't help it; the whole thing was so ridiculous. He was high, for one thing, and his trousers and pants were down around his thighs, and Louis's hand was actually properly on his dick, like with intention, not just some sort of side effect of a slap fight with the lads. It was a bit terrifying, and he was so sensitive he felt like he was going to bust his nut from about two strokes, but it was also hilarious.

Louis did not seem to see the humour. "Real nice, laughing at my technique. It's not as easy as it looks, Payne," he complained, clearly put out by the smirk on his face.

By now Liam was quite aware of when Louis was actually cross with him and when he was being goaded into doing something. So he obediently shuffled back a bit so he could reach down and undo Louis's flies, pushing down his pants until his dick sprang free.

"Oh," said Liam softly. He'd seen Louis's dick before--hard to avoid it when sharing a room and then an entire life together as a band. But he'd never seen it like this, flushed dark and standing out from his body, cockhead shiny and fully free of his foreskin. He'd never seen it when it was for him, because of him and for him to play with.

And he wanted to play; he wanted to touch it, and see what it felt like in his hand, feel its heat and its life, the blood pumping through it. He reached out and slid his hand around it and gasped at how soft the skin was, how easily his hand stroked over it without lotion or anything.

He felt Louis's hands go limp on his cock, but that was okay. He gave Louis's dick one hard stroke from root to tip, thumb swiping across the wet slit on the top, and watched as another bead of pre-come spilled out of him. It wasn't the most comfortable angle, Louis was right about that, but it didn't keep him from stroking again, his hand moving with the slide of the foreskin.

"Liam," Louis said from above him, voice hoarse and strangled. Liam tore his eyes away from Louis's dick in his hand to look up at him, and squeezed harder on the next stroke. Louis gave a little moan and pulled Liam's face in for a kiss, letting go of Liam's dick in the process. Liam didn't care at all, though; between the feel of Louis's dick in his hand and Louis's mouth on his, Louis's tongue slicking inside Liam's mouth, he already felt like his skin was buzzing. It was like an electric circuit sparking through his whole body, and for once his dick wasn't the main focal point, his whole body lit up all over. He didn't know if being high always felt like this or not, but he suddenly thought he understood the point of it all.

He bit down on Louis's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Louis's dick was sliding through his hand like silk, so soft and smooth it was almost too much, too intense. He couldn't stop moving his hand, though, not when each twitch of Louis's blood-hot dick made him want another, Louis's hand clutching him close, fingers digging in everywhere he touched Liam.

Liam's forearm was cramping from the effort as he moved with Louis's thrusts, wanking him hard and fast, the slide getting wetter and wetter as Louis came closer to breaking apart. Liam wanted to feel it, wanted to hear the sounds Louis would make when he came, see what his face looked like. He couldn't wait any longer. "Come on, Lou," he gasped against Louis's mouth.

He felt it first, felt Louis's dick jerk a second before Louis came all over his hand, slicking up his strokes as he wanked him through it. Louis's head tipped back, mouth open on a nearly silent moan, two quick gasps of breath in. There was too much to take in at once, the shudders working their way through Louis's legs, his hands clenching on Liam's arms, and Liam knew he needed to see this again, over and over, until he could map out every one of Louis's reactions to his touch. 

Louis collapsed back on the bed, tugging Liam in for a gentle kiss, his hands still clumsy on Liam's skin. It was enough to make Liam surge against him a bit, hips pressing against Louis's bare leg. 

"Sorry," he said, kissing Louis again. 

"Yes, very demanding, you are," Louis said, and Liam thought about apologising again. Before he could get another word out, Louis pressed Liam back against the bed. Liam was still trying to process that when Louis shuffled down the bed and licked over the head of Liam's cock. 

It was all he could do not to shout, his hands flailing out wildly at the feeling of Louis's mouth on his dick. He tried to grab hold of Louis's shoulders, but then Louis went down further on Liam, his mouth so hot and wet and so tight around him that he couldn't do anything but jerk up into it. 

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped again, and then moaned as Louis sucked, his entire body falling to pieces as he came, helpless to hold off any longer or even warn Louis properly. It felt like it went on forever, his entire body arching up into it even after Louis pulled off, collapsing on Liam's legs. Liam panted up at the ceiling, one hand patting at Louis's shoulder, the other holding Louis's face to his hip. 

A giggle burst out of him again, out of nowhere. He flinched when Louis slapped his thigh in response. "What is it now?"

Liam waved his hand up at the ceiling, marveling at the shadows it made from the bedside lamp. "Nothing, just wasn't expecting the night to go like that."

"You never know how your first time will go," Louis said wisely, shuffling up the bed until he was lying next to Liam again. Liam nodded. There had been a lot of first times for him with this band; this didn't even count as the strangest. 

He rolled over with a bit of effort when Louis tugged on his arm, rearranging himself until his head was on Louis's chest. The steady thud of Louis's heartbeat filled his head, and he tapped out the beat with his hand on Louis's stomach. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Louis tugged on his hair. "I should hope so. Be a bit weird if you couldn't."

Liam nodded briefly before singing, "You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the beat," only stopping when Louis stuck his fingers in his mouth. 

"No singing, time for sleeping," Louis said, dragging his fingers out of Liam's mouth but leaving them over his lips. 

He had meant to ask about that, about whether it was a good idea to fall asleep while you were still high, or if he'd dream about getting eaten by a giant teddy bear. But Louis's chest was comfortable, and his hand stroking through Liam's hair put him straight to sleep before he could say anything else.

* * *

The bright sun streaming in through the windows woke him up early the next morning, his mouth so dry he suddenly understood why they called it cotton-mouth. His scalp was tight and he felt like moving would be more trouble than it was worth, but on the whole, it didn't seem like anything close to the hangovers he'd watched the others deal with. One more point in pot's favour, in addition to his kidney's vote.

Louis tapped him on the head. "Morning," he said, voice low and gravelly. When Liam turned his face up to say hello, Louis leaned down and kissed him, softly but with intent. 

Liam kissed him back, and then smiled against Louis's mouth. "So when can we do that again?"

Louis pulled back a bit. "Smoke up, or?" he asked, already smirking as if he knew the answer.

"Both."

"I'll see what I can do," Louis said, shifting them until Louis was sprawled out over Liam's chest, one hand curled around Liam's hip. "But now, go back to sleep."

Listening to Louis had turned out well for him so far, so Liam saw no reason to stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [livejournal](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
